Mine's Bigger
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Hikaru and Koaru have a slight problem. In fact, it's not so much a problem as it is a debate. Hikaru swears he's right, but so does Kaoru. They argue for almost an entire day before they decide to prove who's right once and for all. Yaoi twincest. (Boyxboy) Don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys! HQV here! Here's a shorter fic that I came up with while watching One Piece of all things, and I thought it was kind of a funny idea, so here it is. WARNING! THIS IS A MATURE FIC INTENTDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Constructive criticism is always welcome though! Happy reading!**

Mine's bigger!

"No way, that's not possible. I'm the oldest!"

"You're not that much older than me. Only a couple of minutes, and most people would consider that to be the same age."

Upon hearing arguing in the hallway just outside of music room three, five of seven members of the Host Club looked up from their various projects to look at the door. Kyoya had been calculating the cost of sweets for the month, Tamaki sat next to him hoping he wouldn't get yelled at, Haruhi was working on a homework assignment in the back of the room, and Honey and Mori-senpai were looking at a cake catalogue deciding which one was the best, Usa-chan close by as usual.

The argument slowly increased in volume until it was just outside the main doors to the room, and they flew open to reveal two identical red-heads.

Hikaru and Kaoru were arguing over an unknown topic, and despite the strange looks they received, they didn't bother explaining and walked to the back corner of the room where they normally served their guests. Hikaru was insistent that he was right because he was older, but Kaoru was having none of that. "It doesn't matter that you are older. That has nothing to do with it."

"Older and wiser, little brother."

"In our case I think we can say the exact opposite. You are far from wise, Hikaru. We all know I'm the one who calls the shots here."

Kyoya, as entertained as he was by the situation, had to put a stop to it. The guests would be arriving soon, and the last thing they needed to see was their loveable brothers bickering, even if it was totally meaningless. "Hey, I don't know what you two are fighting over nor do I think I want to, but save it for later. Our guests will be arriving any moment now."

The boys sighed and finished their arguing with Hikaru stating one last time, "Mine's bigger." and Kaoru responded with a simple "Nope."

At hearing their final statements Kyoya smiled knowingly to himself and sat back down at his computer, typing away.

The rest of the hosts shrugged it off. As long as their arguments didn't get in the way of their performance, no one would care much.

Their silence in the situation didn't last long. The moment the guests were gone they picked up where they left off, arguing all the way out the door, down the stairs, and into the limo.

Kyoya stood near the door, chuckling. Tamaki tilted his head lightly and walked up to Kyoya. "What are you laughing at, Mon Ami?"

The raven looked at the blonde sideways, smirking at the thoughts in his head. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking that those two are going to have an interesting night." He left the room then before anyone could question what he meant by that.

The four remaining club members shrugged and left the room, turning the lights off as they went.

"Okay, fine. If you're so insistent that you are going to win this, let's find out." Hikaru turned to his brother, whose eyes widened at the sudden change in direction his brother took. "When we get home, you go get a measuring tape from Mom's office, and I'll go make sure we aren't bothered tonight, yeah?"

"Um, sure…" the rest of the ride home was silent and even rather awkward as Kaoru now knew exactly what his brother was up to. He had an idea, and he wasn't going to change his mind. Both of them were set on their opinions, so there was only one way to solve this problem: measure each other.

When the car pulled to a stop outside the giant Hitachiin manor both boys raced up the front steps, into the main hall, up the entranceway stairs, and parted ways from there. Kaoru made his way up another flight of stairs to find their mother's office vacant, so he took a measuring tape from the top drawer, and knew that it would never be seen by his mother again. After tonight she wouldn't want it back anyways. Hikaru went to find the head butler and head maid to tell them not to disturb the boys. He told them they had "lots of homework and couldn't be disturbed".

Tasks complete, the identical boys made their way quickly to their shared bedroom, and smiled wickedly at each other before entering the room. Hikaru closed and locked the doors behind him and whipped around to see his younger brother standing in front of him, not five paces away, pants around his ankles, tie half-way undone, a tape measure unrolled in his hand, and a very large erection poking out from the bottom of his now wrinkled shirt.

The younger boy smirked as Hikaru's jaw dropped. "How did you get undressed so fast?" Kaoru laughed and shook his head, stepping out of his pants and taking the last few steps to bring them close enough that Kaoru could whisper in his older brother's ear.

"Are you ready, Hika?" Kaoru spoke softly into his brother's ear, watching him from the corner of his eye.

Hikaru almost lost his cool at the mention of Kaoru's pet name for him, but held it together, competetiveness winning in the end. "You're on…" He leaned forward so that his lips just barely brushed the shell of his younger brother's ear, and continued, making Kaoru shiver: "...Kaoru."

The younger boy stepped back, away from the elder, slightly flushed, and made his way to the other end of the room where their bed lay waiting, talking as he walked. "Now we'll know for sure. I'm quite positive that I'm the one who has the bigger dick."

"No way, little brother. It's like I said: the older one is always the bigger one."

"And I said that it doesn't matter when the age difference is only a few minutes, but we won't know until we measure, will we?" Kaoru sat down on the bed, facing his mirror image, holding the tape measure out in front of him.

Hikaru shook his head, and looked pointedly down towards his brother's exposed, erect member. "You first, since you're so eager to have you're dick out in the open."

Kaoru laughed and agreed, putting the tape down next to him on the bed, and moving to remove what was left of his clothing. Before long he was sitting on the bed completely naked, watching his brother undress sensually, stroking himself, trying to get himself to full length and girth.

When Hikaru turned around, he was still fairly soft, but when he saw his mirror image in the middle of masturbating he immediately hardened to almost full thickness. Once Kaoru felt some precum on his hand he decided he was as big as he was going to get, and reached for the tape measure.

He placed the end of it at the very base of his large cock, Hikaru watching closely for any cheating, and when he was satisfied that he wasn't cheating they determined that the younger's dick was 8 1/2 inches. Hikaru came next, and after much quarrelling about whether or not he was cheating, he was determined at 8 ¼ inches, which really made the elder mad, but they weren't done.

Next Kaoru wrapped the tape around the spot just below his head, then down at the base. He was 4 1/2 inches all the way around just below the head, and almost 5 at the base. Hikaru won in that department though. He was 5 at the head, and closer to 5 ½ at the base. This kicked up a new argument.

"Sex is better when it's longer."

"No, thicker is better."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Fine, we'll ask Kyoya what he thinks would be better. I'm sure he's had sex before." Kaoru suggested. "He's probably had sex with more that one girl."

"Alright, fine. We'll ask Kyoya tomorrow, but until then…" The older boy cut off to look his brother up and down before leaning in for a kiss. It started out small, but quickly escalated to become a very heated kiss.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and pressed his chest into his brother's. He moved to change position, and within a minute he was straddling his brother's legs, sitting on his lap.

Hikaru moved his hands from their position on the younger's back to stroke his thighs from hip to knee a few times before he wrapped his arms around the younger's torso, and laid back on the bed, taking his brother with him. This forced kaoru to move up on his body, and he was now straddling Hikaru just above his hips, where he could still reach the other's lips.

Kaoru could feel his brother's erection on his ass, but decided to tease his brother a little, rather than give him what he wanted. He sat up, leaving their heated kiss panting, and scooted forward just enough to let his own dick rest in the ridge between Hikaru's defined pectorals. He loved Hikaru's pecks. It was like they were made for his cock.

The older boy glared up at his brother, knowing exactly what was going on. He was taking away his pleasure to satisfy his own, but decided that the faster he played along, the faster he would get what he wanted, so he flexed, giving the younger boy a now very firm spot to pleasure himself, and that's what he did. He started to rub the underside of his dick along the ridge that his older brother had made for him, and after a minute of that he decided it wasn't enough, so he shifted back down until the tip of Hikaru's cock touched his back, and leaned down to recapture his brother's lips in a heated kiss.

Hikaru was sick of the teasing, and became impatient with the foreplay, so he sat up abruptly, forcing Kaoru back onto his lap, and flipped them both over, so that Kaoru was now laying on his back, and he was hovering over him. He kissed Kaoru's neck, and moved his way down to his chest, where he slowly worked each nipple in his mouth before moving on to his brother's sensitive abs, and purposefully passed over the most prominent organ to nip at the inside of his thighs.

Hikaru reached his right hand up to Kaoru's mouth, where the younger twin eagerly took three fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, sucked on them, and got them as wet as he could, knowing what was coming.

In the meantime, Hikaru breathed on the tip of his twin's cock before taking it into his mouth, making the other boy gasp through the fingers in his mouth. The older boy removed his fingers from his brother's mouth, and his mouth from the other's dick, and propped his brother's legs on his shoulders, and sucking gently on the younger's balls before licking Kaoru's tight opening, and pushing one finger into the entrance. He slowly moved his index finger around inside of his brother before pulling almost all of the way out and adding a second finger.

Kaoru gasped in slight pain. It had been a while since they had done this, and it hurt a lot more than normal because it had been so long. Hikaru cringed hearing his brother's whimper, and decided to distract the younger boy. He took the long dick back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head a few times before pulling back off with a pop, and descending back down the shaft, deep throating it and adding another finger simultaneously.

Kaoru didn't know whether to be in pain or let the pleasure take over. They were both there, but before long the pain subsided, and pleasure wracked his body, and then his brother's mouth was gone, and so were his fingers. He opened his eyes to see his brother looking up at him, and he smiled softly, encouraging Hikaru to go on.

The elder smiled back and moved up into position. He used his hand to help spread the pre-cum that had formed on the head of his thick cock, and used it as a lubricant before lining up with Kaoru's entrance. "I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you, too, Hika." and with that Hikaru pushed slowly into his brother until he was fully seated inside his tight entrance. It took everything he had to keep from moving right away. His brother was clearly in pain and trying to get used to the feeling, so Hikaru stayed still for what seemed like an eternity, until Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru pulled out and pushed back in slowly, starting a steady, slow rhythm, picking up speed just a little every few thrusts, and changing position every once in awhile, trying to find that one spot that he knew would send his brother spiraling over the edge of bliss, and then it happened. He changed position, and hit his brother's prostate dead on, and Kaoru threw his head back in a silent scream. "Hika… again...hit…there...again...please...a...gain...there…"

Hikaru smirked and went faster than ever, hitting that spot over and over again with deadly accuracy, until they were both panting and sweating profusely. "Hika...ru...I'm...close…"

"Me too…come…with me." A few thrusts later and they both came. Kaoru came all over his stomach as Hikaru buried himself to the hilt, filling his brother to the brim, and then some. Kaoru could feel his brother's cum seeping out of his entrance and running down his back onto the bed.

Hikaru pulled himself out, exhausted and lay on the bed, already nearing sleep, and Kaoru joined him, curling into his brother's chest, where Hikaru pulled him close, and they both slept soundly that night.

The next day they were quiet through classes, mostly because Kaoru was concentrating on not having a pained look on his face. He had woken up quite sore, and it took all of his concentration just to walk without a limp, but as soon as the final bell rang that was all forgotten as both twins remembered their little contest, and they both ran up to the third floor music room as fast as they could, where they found Kyoya sitting alone, typing away on his laptop. No one else was there yet, so this was the perfect time to ask him.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Both boys shouted at the raven in unison, and stood across from him at the table in an identical manner: hands on the table, and faces leaning in toward the older boy in front of them.

"Can I help you?" the raven asked innocently, even though he had an idea of what was coming.

"Have you ever had sex?" Hikaru asked the raven shamelessly.

"Yes." Kyoya answered bluntly, unashamed of his answer.

"More than once?" Kaoru pitched in.

"Yes." He cocked an eyebrow at the questions, but smiled pleasantly at the boys as they launched into an explanation of their situation, and finished with a quick question.

"So we need to know if girls like thicker or longer better during sex. Which one is it, huh?" Kyoya chuckled at their ridiculous contest, and answered without giving an answer.

"Neither." Both boys' jaws dropped and Kyoya continued. "It depends on the girl. Some would rather have a shorter dick as long as it's really thick, while others would rather have a long, skinny dick. It all depends. So I guess neither of you are going to win." He closed his laptop, stood, and walked to the other side of the room and sat down as everyone else entered the room, leaving the twins to stand in the same spot for quite some time, shocked that they went through all that trouble just for it to come out with no winner.

 **And there you have it! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time! -HeartQueenVivaldi**


End file.
